The Evil Story
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: Chap 1: Son of Evil / Ryeowook yang begitu polos dan baik menjadi egois karena didikkan Leeteuk / "Oh! Sekarang waktunya minum teh." / Sekarang, dia mendapatkan balasan dari sikap egoisnya / YeWook Yaoi Incest/ RnR please? :3
1. The Evil Story (Prolog)

The Evil Kingdom

Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Family, Brothership, Tragedy, Romance, Drama

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, INCEST, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini.

Terima kasih

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bunyi gereja berdentang nyaring hingga kepelosok seluruh desa dibawah kuasa kerajaan Melody. Seiring bunyi dentangan itu berkumandang, suara tangisan kedua bayi juga memeriahkan kerajaan.

"Bayi kerajaan telah lahir! Bayi kerajaan telah lahir!" Para pengawal heboh berteriak keseluruh isi kerajaan yang begitu besarnya. "Tapi bayinya ada dua! Dan mereka tidak kembar!"

.

.

.

Bruk!

"Apa?! Raja berselingkuh?! Dengan.. dengan pembantu istana?!" Teriakan ratu Leeteuk sambil melebarkan matanya kaget. Tangannya yang memukul kursi singgah sana terkepal erat. Dia tak percaya jika sang Raja berani berselingkuh seperti ini. "Apa kau yakin?" Tanyanya sambil mengecilkan suaranya.

"A-aku sangat yakin, Yang Mulia. Para pembantu istana yang lain juga mengetahui hal ini." Jawab seorang pembantu disana yang tadinya hendak memberikan secangkir teh pada Ratu Leeteuk.

Ratu Leeteuk bernafas terengah-engah. Emosinya memuncak mendengar hal buruk seperti ini. "Sejak kapan Raja mulai berselingkuh?"

"Sudah enam tahun, Yang Mulia."

Deg! Jantung Ratu Leeteuk seperti berhenti berdetak. "E-enam tahun yang lalu? Sa-saat anak-anakku lahir? Apa dia gila?!" Ratu membanting cangkir yang berada disampingnya dengan amarah yang luar biasa tinggi.

"Katakan padaku! Siapa yang berani mengambil Raja dari sisiku!"

Para pembantu istana yang berada di kamar sang Ratu memalingkan wajahnya. "Heechul. Kim Heechul yang mengambilnya, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Plak!

"Berani-beraninya kau berselingkuh dengan Heechul! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Kalau bukan karena aku adalah seorang Ratu, kau tak akan menjadi Raja seperti ini!" Bentak Ratu Leeteuk setelah sukses melayangkan tamparan pada pipi sang Raja yaitu Kangin.

Raja Kangin hanya menunduk. Tangannya mengelus bekas jejak tangan di pipinya. "Sudahlah! Aku ingin kita segera bercerai!" Seru Ratu Leeteuk. Raja Kangin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap manik mata istrinya. "Apa?! Cerai?!"

"Iya! Kita akan segera bercerai! Aku tak sudi mempunyai suami laknat seperti kau! Dan tak ada rakyat yang mau mempunyai seorang Raja brengsek sepertimu!"

"Tapi biarkan aku membawa Yesung! Kita mempunyai dua anak. Biarkan aku membawa salah satu dari mereka!" Sungut Raja Kangin sambil memegang kaki Ratu Leeteuk.

"Baiklah. Bawa Yesung pergi bersamamu. Itu akan lebih baik, jadi tidak akan ada perebutan tahta dikemudian hari."

.

.

.

"Umma, kita mau kemana?" Tanya seorang namja manis menggoyangkan tangan Umma-nya yang sedang dipegangnya. "Iya, Umma! Kita mau kemana?" Sahut namja lainnya yang memegang tangan Umma-nya yang terbebas.

Sang Umma tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. "Sungie dan Wookie akan bertemu Appa di depan gerbang istana." Jawabnya dengan pernyataan semudah mungkin agar kedua anaknya mengerti. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai gerbang istana.

Appa mereka yaitu Kangin sudah duduk di kursi kemudi kereta kuda. Ratu Leeteuk tak mengatakan apapun kepada mantan suaminya itu. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangan kedua tangannya dan berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan kedua anaknya.

"Sungie naik ke kereta kudanya sekarang ne?" Ujar Ratu Leeteuk dengan senyuman manis. Kangin turun dari tempat kemudi untuk membukakan pintu kereta kuda. "Ayo, Yesungie. Kita harus pergi sekarang!" Kata Kangin menambahi. Yesung mengangguk dan berlari masuk.

"Aku mau ikut!" Anak mereka yang lain, Ryeowook melompat kecil di tempat lalu berlari kearah kereta kuda namun di cegah sang Ratu Leeteuk. "Wookie disini saja. Kau tidak perlu ikut."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Kok Wookie tidak boleh ikut? Kan Yesung hyung ada disitu!" Ratu Leeteuk tetap menggeleng pelan dan memegang tangan Ryeowook.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Kata Ratu Leeteuk sambil memandang Yesung yang didalam kereta dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Apa?! Aku hanya pergi dengan Appa?! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau dengan Wookie!" Terlambat untuk berlari keluar lagi. Kangin mengunci pintu kereta dan berjalan menuju kemudi.

"Wookie!" Yesung menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela. Tangannya mengulur mengajak namja mungil itu pergi bersamanya. "Yesung hyung! Tunggu Wookie!" Sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit lagi Ryeowook dan memegang uluran tangan kakaknya, tapi Ratu Leeteuk menariknya masuk kedalam istana.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook meronta. Tangannya yang kecil tetap berusaha mengambil uluran tangan mungil Yesung. "Wookie! Appa hentikan kereta! Aku ingin bersama Wookie!" Yesung tak kalah berusahanya juga. Karena tak bisa mengambil tangan adiknya, dia berteriak pada Appanya.

Kangin tak bergeming. Dia diam saja sambil menambah kelajuan kuda.

Air mata mulai mengaliri pipi chubbynya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berteriak, "Ryeowookie!" Berharap adiknya yang manis bisa mendengar.

Disisi lain, setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari pegangan Umma-nya, Ryeowook berusaha mengejar kereta kuda yang sudah tak nampak lagi dari pandangannya.

Namun Ratu Leeteuk berhasil mengejar Ryeowook dan menggedongnya agar masuk istana. "Jangan mengejarnya, Wookie. Yesung dan Appa memang harus pergi sekarang." Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. Air mata mengaliri pipi tirusnya, ia sudah menangis sesegukan.

"Andwae! Andwae! Yesung hyung!" Teriaknya semakin keras. "Hyung!"

.

.

.

**The End or The And?**

.

.

.

Cha! FF keluaran terbaru lagi nih! Padahal FF yang lain belum pada kelar tapi saya sudah nekat buat FF lagi *DibunuhReaders* Habis saya bingung mau gimana lagi. Otak saya terus mengulang-ulang adegan prolog ini terus-menerus. Dan saya pikir juga, sayang kalau FF ini tidak dibuat. Disini, saya terinspirasi dari lagu cerita terkenal Kagamine Twins yang sudah sampai di bikin Novel-nya juga. Judulnya ada The Evil series kalau tidak salah. Tapi tentu saja mengingat lagunya sendiri yang berkisah backstory-backstory dari setiap tokoh, saya berniat membuat tantangan lain dari kisah ini. Awalnya akan mirip memang, tapi tengah dan sisanya akan berbeda!

Setiap chapter akan diberikan judul berbeda-beda. Ini mempengaruhi juga sebenarnya untuk cerita. Next Chapter adalah kisah dari Kim Ryeowook. Lebih tepatnya backstory dari kehidupan Ryeowook setelah prolog ini. Apa readers penasaran? Apa ada readers yang mau FF ini lanjut? Review please ^^


	2. Son of Evil

Son Of Evil

Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Family, Brothership, Tragedy, Romance, Drama

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, INCEST, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini.

Terima kasih

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bunyi gereja berdentang nyaring hingga kepelosok seluruh desa dibawah kuasa kerajaan Melody. Seiring bunyi dentangan itu berkumandang, suara tangisan kedua bayi juga memeriahkan kerajaan.

"Bayi kerajaan telah lahir! Bayi kerajaan telah lahir!" Para pengawal heboh berteriak keseluruh isi kerajaan yang begitu besarnya. "Tapi bayinya ada dua! Dan mereka tidak kembar!"

.

.

.

"Ryeowook! Cara berjalanmu salah! Kau ini yeoja atau namja, eoh? Kelak kau ini akan menjadi pangeran! Kau harus belajar lebih banyak!" Ratu Leeteuk kini memukul kepala Ryeowook, sang namja kecil berumur enam tahun. Kembali ia lebarkan kipas berbulu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul Ryeowook.

Namja mungil tersebut hanya bisa meringis kesal. Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia belajar berjalan dengan benar ala pangeran. Punggung harus tegak, kaki harus melangkah dengan gagah dan rahang yang sedikit naik agar terlihat seperti orang yang sangat penting.

Tapi Ryeowook tak akan bisa melakukannya.

Dia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang bersifat seperti ini. Jika bisa memilih, dia lebih nyaman di dapur, membantu para pelayan istana dibanding harus belajar seperti ini. Dan yang paling membuatnya tak mau belajar hal ini adalah...

Kim Yesung

Dia merindukan sosok kakak yang selalu bersamanya hingga satu minggu yang lalu. Kalau saja Yesung ada disini, dia akan sangat bersyukur. Yesung yang lebih cocok di jadikan seorang penguasa nantinya dibanding Ryeowook.

"Umma, aku tak akan bisa kecuali ada Yesung hyung disini. Aku pikir Yesung hyung lebih cocok menjadi penerus Umma dibanding aku. Bawa Yesung hyung kembali saja ne?" Katanya polos.

"Apa katamu?!" Leeteuk menutup kembali kipasnya. Menunjuk wajah Ryeowook dengan ujung kipas. "Dengar, kau adalah kau. Umma sudah mengatakan akan menjadikanmu seorang penerus-ku nanti. Itu sudah keputusan bulat dan tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Kau mengerti maksud-ku, Wookie?"

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya membulat dan kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya. Tubuhnya... bergetar ketakutan melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Leeteuk tampak seperti orang lain. Dia tertawa sinis dibalik kipas bulunya. Seperti aktor jahat yang ada di pentas sandiwara. Kemana sosok ibu-nya yang baik disaat ia kecil? Apa yang ada dipikiran ibunya sekarang?

Dia tak mengerti! Apa ibunya... punya kepribadian ganda?

"Kim Ryeowook." Panggil Leeteuk sinis. "Kau, jika kau sudah menjadi pangeran. Kau harus menjadi seorang penguasa yang egois. Jangan pernah mengasihi siapapun! Atau kau akan berakhir seperti Umma-mu ini. Di bodohi oleh seseorang yang sudah sangat dicintainya."

.

.

.

Delapan tahun kemudian...

Ryeowook mematut tubuhnya di depan cermin besar. Terlihat sedikit aneh baginya. "Hahh... Kenapa harus aku?!" Tangan lentiknya mengacak surai madu dengan kasar, frustasi.

Ratu Leeteuk telah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu. Serangan jantung yang dashyat membunuhnya seketika. Dan keputusan untuk meneruskan sang ratu adalah Ryeowook. Walaupun tak ada surat wasiat, tetap saja yang paling berhak dapat adalah namja manis itu.

Hal itu juga yang membuatnya stress berat.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan belum bisa makan dengan cara kerajaan. "Oh God! Please, Help Me!" Sungutnya. Tapi yang menjawab doanya, adalah ketukan pintu.

"Pangeran, penyambutan Raja baru akan segera dimulai." Ujar pelayan menyembulkan kepalanya diantara pintu dan dinding. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

Di kerajaan, ungkapan untuk Pangeran atau Puteri di sisilah kerajaan adalah anak berumur sepuluh hingga tiga puluh. Namun sebutan Raja baru juga bisa di katakan disini jika kedua orang tua dari Pangeran dan Puteri telah meninggal. Tapi kalau sang Pangeran atau Puteri telah menikah, otomatis mereka akan menjadi Raja atau Ratu.

"Sebelumnya maaf Pangeran. Mendiang ratu mengatakan bahwa Pangeran jika ingin bertemu rakyat harus memakai topeng." Seorang pelayan istana memberinya topeng hanya untuk menutupi matanya saja. Namja manis itu menghela nafas dan memakainya. 'Aneh-aneh saja.' Pikirnya.

Ryeowook kini berada di balkon paling depan di kerajaan. Yang menghadap langsung pada rakyat dibawah sana. "Mari kita sambut penguasa baru negeri kita, Kim Ryeowook!" Seru penasehat kerajaan dengan lantang.

Ribuan manusia dibawah sana bersorak sorai menyambut Ryeowook sebagai penguasa baru. Namja manis itu melambaikan tangannya sambil memasang senyum bijak. Penasehat memberinya waktu untuk berpidato.

Hal itu jugalah yang sebenarnya dibenci oleh Ryeowook. Dia tidak begitu suka menghapal dan membaca tulisan-tulisan itu. Mau tak mau, ia tetap harus berpidato sekarang.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan ke kamarnya yang harus melewati ruang utama dari istana sebesar ini. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Masih tak percaya harus menanggung kepercayaan dari seluruh rakyat di negerinya.

"Ah, untuk apa aku memikirkannya?" Gumam Ryeowook sambil bergidik bahu. Dia baru ingat apa yang diajarkan ibunya selama ini. Dia diajarkan sebagai orang yang egois oleh Umma-nya.

Ragu memang awalnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi untuk apa meragukan hal itu? Dia pemimpin sekarang. Seorang penguasa disini. Bukankah ibunya saat memerintah selalu menjadi orang yang kejam? Mengambil uang rakyat dan membunuh siapapun yang tak mengikuti perintahnya.

Dia cukup menyukai cara Umma-nya memerintah dulu. Selalu memaksakan kehendak pribadi. "Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya bukan?" Gumam Ryeowook kembali sambil terus berjalan. Dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Kim Ryeowook!" Panggil seseorang dari jauh sana. Tepatnya sedang berlari dari ujung lain ruang utama. Ryeowook menggepalkan tangannya kesal. "Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggil namaku seenaknya?! Apa kau tidak pernah diajar sopan santun?!"

Tangan pendeknya terlipat di dada. Matanya menatap sinis pada namja tegap yang tengah menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangan pemuda tersebut berada di lututnya, itu membuat wajahnya menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Pangeran." Setelah bisa mengatasi kelelahannya, pemuda itu membungkuk dengan tangan kiri di dada. Ryeowook terdiam mendengar suara yang sepertinya tak asing lagi di telinganya.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua manik mata mereka langsung bertemu. Senyuman manis membuat wajah tampan pemuda itu semakin menarik untuk dilihat. Sontak wajah mungil Ryeowook memerah. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang tersenyum seperti ini terhadapnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku akan menjadi pelayan setia Pangeran. Namaku Kim Yesung." Ryeowook dengan sigap langsung menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa telinganya salah dengar?

"Ye-Yesung hyung?" Panggilnya ragu. Apa hanya kebetulan saja nama mereka sama?

Yesung menggeleng, "Hyung? Memang aku adalah kakak kandung Pangeran tapi kupikir ada baiknya aku dipanggil seperti pelayan kebanyakan." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya kala liquid-nya akan jatuh.

"Apa hyung sedang bercanda?!" Serunya keras. Ia berlari cepat menuju Yesung. Memeluk kakaknya dengan kuat hingga Yesung jatuh kebelakang. "Aku merindukan hyung! Hyung pergi kemana saja? Hiks..."

Sungguh, demi apapun di dunia ini. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan Yesung. Bahkan kalau bisa dia tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya sekarang.

Terdengar Yesung terkekeh kecil. Tangan pemuda itu mengelus surai madunya lembut. "Uljima, Ryeowookie. Yang penting sekarang kita bertemu kan?" Hibur Yesung membalas pelukannya.

Namja manis itu mengangguk pelan. "Jangan pergi lagi, hyung. Aku tak mau berpisah dari hyung lagi."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Pelayan! Cepat berikan aku teh!"

"Baik, Pangeran."

"Pelayan! Apa ini? Kenapa kau belum menyetrika pakaianku? Cepat setrika! Sebentar lagi aku ada pertemuan di negara sebelah!"

"Baik, Pangeran."

Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Melody, para pelayan atau bisa dibilang pembantu di istana begitu heboh berlari kesana kemari. Sang pangeran terus mengeluh akan kesalahan para pelayan.

"Yesung hyung, kenapa kau berdiri saja? Duduklah! Kau kan hyung-ku." Tepat setelah pewaris tahta kerajaan duduk di singgasana, Pangeran Ryeowook menoleh kearah kakaknya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Yesung, sang pelayan setia sekaligus kakak kandung Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku pelayanmu. Tidak pantas duduk di tempat singgasana."

Pipi namja manis itu mengembung kesal, "Hyung jangan bilang begitu! Ayolah, duduk di kursi sebelahku ini. Singgasana ini selalu kosong, aku belum berniat mencari pasangan hidup jadi duduklah! Hyung juga berhak kok!" Rajuk Ryeowook. Dia kasihan melihat kakaknya.

Dengan ragu Yesung mendudukkan dirinya diatas singgasana. Aneh rasanya duduk diatas singgasana sambil menatap lurus kedepan. "Bagaimana rasanya, Pangeran Yesung?" Goda Ryeowook sambil terkekeh.

Pemuda tampan itu mengusap tengkuknya. "Rasanya aneh karena aku sudah lebih terbiasa berdiri disampingmu." Ryeowook tersenyum tanpa dosa sama sekali padanya. Benar-benar tersenyum innocent.

"Pangeran, beberapa butiran mutiara tidak ada di bagian baju ini. Bagaimana ini?" Tiba-tiba pelayan datang dengan membawa baju yang tadi disuruh setrika oleh Ryeowook.

"Suruh para prajurit untuk mengambil paksa dari pelayan. Aku harus tampil gagah bukan untuk pesta di negari sebelah?" Caramelnya menatap Yesung sinis dengan senyuman yang menakutkan namun juga begitu manis.

Yesung hanya mengangguk kikuk. "Apa tidak apa-apa mengambil barang orang lain, Pangeran?"

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Aku adalah seorang penguasa di negeri ini. Tak ada yang berani melawanku. Oh ya, pelayan! Siapkan kuda Josephine-ku sekarang!"

.

.

.

Beginilah sosok Kim Ryeowook begitu dibenci oleh para rakyat. Pangeran manis tersebut hanya bisa seenaknya mengambil kekayaan rakyatnya. Jika penduduk tak memberi apa yang ia mau, mereka akan dijatuhkan hukuman mati.

Mereka yang berusaha mengalahkan sosok Pangeran hanya akan mencium kakinya kelak. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya. Kekejaman yang dimiliki sang lelaki muda melebihi batas manusia yang memiliki hati.

Suara tapakan kaki-kaki kuda mulai terdengar menggema di sebuah jalan negeri yang dibawah pimpinan Ryeowook. Tangan lentiknya terus menepakkan tali agar terdengar keras di telinga kuda. Menyuruhnya agar lebih cepat lagi. Dibelakangnya, sang Pelayan setia mengikutinya dengan kuda kesayangannya.

Sret!

Tangan lentik Ryeowook menarik tali yang melilit dileher kuda sekuat mungkin. Memberhentikan kudanya di depan kios pedagang buah yang begitu miskin pengunjung.

"Berikan aku satu kilo apel!" Perintah Ryeowook tajam. Wajahnya dan wajah Yesung ditutupi oleh topeng. Mereka sengaja agar tak ada penduduk yang bisa tahu pasti wajah mereka seperti apa.

Sang pedagang mendengus dan berkacak pinggang, "Apa? Memberinya pada Pangeran? Jangan bermimpi!" Namja pedangang buah tahu dirinya Pangeran karena pakaian yang ia pakai.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, "Yesung hyung. Ambil buah yang kuminta lalu hukum mati dia besok."

Mata pedagang buah membulat taget. Orang-orang disekitarnya juga tak kalah kaget. Pernyataan Ryeowook benar-benar diluar dugaan. "Apa? Kenapa saya di hukum mati? Saya tak salah sama sekali!"

"Kau sudah melawan penguasa di sini. Kau pantas untuk mati."

"Tapi jika saya memberikannya secara gratis, saya akan rugi!"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Kau rakyatku, seharusnya kau mengikuti perintahku. Yesung hyung! Cepatlah ambil apelnya!"

Yesung hanya bisa menurutinya. Walaupun dia seorang kakak, namun yang berkuasa adalah Ryeowook.

Pedagang itu berusaha melawan ketika Yesung mendekati tumpukan buah yang sudah di tatanya. Mata obsidiannya menatap mata pedagang, berusaha meyakinkan agar seikhlas mungkin memberikan buahnya. Mungkin Ryeowook bisa memaafkannya jika dia tak berontak seperti ini.

Pedagang itu pun diam melihat tatapan iba Yesung padanya. Dia membiarkan tangan-tangan mungil Yesung mengambil buah-buahnya sesuka hati. Disisi lain, sang Pangeran Ryeowook tertawa jahat.

Hatinya senang bisa mendapatkan hal yang ia mau. Apalagi dari rakyat miskin seperti pedagang yang sudah lumayan tua disana. "Kalau sudah, susul aku ya hyung. Aku mau pergi dulu, takut telat." Ryeowook kembali memacu kudanya menjauh.

.

.

.

Sebuah istana megah menyambut pandangannya. Beberapa hiasan pesta terlihat di sore menjelang malam hari ini. Ryeowook menarik kembali tali yang berada di leher hewan berkaki empat tersebut kemudian turun dari atas sana.

Kelap-kelip lampu begitu terang hingga terlihat begitu dari sini. Balkon-balkon istana yang terbuka lebar seakan membocorkan kemeriahan pesta yang baru dimulai beberapa saat tadi. Bau minuman wine juga menyeruak keluar hingga ke dalam indra penciumannya.

Dengan langkah tak sabar, Ryeowook memasuki istana milik kerajaan Bass. Langsung saja dia dapat melihat berpuluh-puluh orang di dalam sini. Begitu banyak orang penting malam ini mengingat sehabis pesta akan ada rapat antar kerajaan besok.

Istana milik Pangeran Kyuhyun yang merupakan penguasa di negeri ini, adalah istana terbesar dari seluruh kerajaan. Maka jangan heran jika Kyuhyun mengundang mereka berpesta dan menginap diistana-nya.

"Apa kau Pangeran dari negeri Melody?" Seseorang menyapanya saat ia tengah mengambil minum di sudut ruangan. Dengan segera ia menoleh pada orang tersebut. Dan ia terpaku oleh orang tersebut.

Wajah orang yang sedang dihadapannya begitu tampan. Helaian rambut berwarna cokelat gelap sedikit menutupi sepasang matanya. Pakaian khas Pangeran juga melekat pada tubuh tingginya.

Ryeowook dapat merasakan debaran kencang di dalam tubuhnya kala namja itu tersenyum padanya. Aliran darahnya seperti berpusat pada pipinya hingga menimbulkan semburat apel pada pipi tirusnya.

"Ehm, maaf? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tampaknya wajahmu memerah." Namja muda itu refleks menaruh tangannya di kening Ryeowook. Memastikan suhu tubuh namja berparas manis itu.

Mata Ryeowook terpejam erat. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan, kaku. Kini dia sedang salting parah. 'Bagaimana ini?!' Batin Ryeowook kalut. Bagaimana pun juga dia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di depan namja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ah, kau baik-baik saja. Suhu tubuhmu normal kok." Namja itu menggidikkan bahu tak mengerti. "Maaf karena aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Pemilik dari istana ini."

Ryeowook merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah. Kyuhyun malah mempermanis senyumnya. Tatkala di sisi lain dia juga terkejut. Di hadapannya adalah Pangeran dari kerajaan Bass? Tampan sekali!, pikirnya.

"Kau Ryeowook kan? Dari kerajaan Melody?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan pertamanya. Ryeowook mengangguk kikuk dan memberi hormat. "Maaf atas sikapku tadi, namaku Kim Ryeowook. Dari kerajaan Melody." Kemudian bibirnya menggambarkan senyum manis.

Beberapa saat keheningan terjadi pada keduanya sampai ketika Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan berucap, "Mau berdansa denganku?" Yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan balasan uluran tangan oleh Ryeowook.

Malam penuh kejadian mulai dari sana. Dimana Ryeowook sudah jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun dan harus tertimpa rasa sakit nantinya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Yang terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Dan senyumnya langsung mengembang mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. "Sungmin hyung!"

Ryeowook yang bisa dibilang masih berposisi di dekat Kyuhyun, karena tadi sedang menari, mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa Sungmin?, seperti itulah yang terbaca oleh mimik wajah manisnya.

Sungmin, Pangeran dari negeri Tenor berlari menuju keduanya. Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari tadi. "Maaf, Kyu! Tadi kereta kuda-ku mengalami sedikit kecelakaan makanya aku telat." Jelas Sungmin pendek.

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. "Tak apa, hyung! Aku juga dari tadi menunggumu bersama Pangeran Ryeowook. Oh ya, perkenalkan hyung. Ini Ryeowook dari negeri Melody dan Ryeowook, ini Sungmin dari negeri Tenor."

Ryeowook membungkukkan tubuhnya menghormat, "Salam kenal, Pangeran Sungmin." Sungmin membalasnya tak berbeda jauh dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Ryeowook tadi.

"Sungmin hyung, ayo kita berdansa!" Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggaet tangan Sungmin. "Ehm baiklah, aku mau." Jawab Sungmin sedikit malu. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdansanya lebih ketengah, Chagiya?"

Deg!

Rasanya ada sebuah pisau menusuk hatinya. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tak percaya. 'Ja-jadi, Sungmin adalah namjachingunya?' Namja manis itu semakin tak percaya jika mereka benar-benar pergi ketengah ruangan untuk berdansa tanpa pamit padanya.

"Ke-kenapa seperti ini? Aku pikir..." Ryeowook bergumam diantara alunan musik yang mengalir. Tangannya meremas dadanya bagian kiri. "Ke-kenapa begitu sakit?" Gumamnya lagi.

Ryeowook baru saja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Baru saja juga jatuh hati padanya. Tapi ketika dia mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya, kenapa sakitnya sangat dalam? Seperti sudah mencintai Kyuhyun sedemikian lamanya.

Sebuah tangan merangkul lehernya. "Pangeran baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook menoleh pada pelayan setianya, Yesung. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus bahu Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku mau pulang sekarang." Kata namja manis itu pelan. "Tapi besok pagi ada pertemuankan? Pangeran Kyuhyun bukannya juga mengajak kita menginap disini?"

"Jangan membantah, hyung!" Seru Ryeowook kecil. Yesung menatapnya terkejut. "Hyung jangan membantah! Aku atasan hyung dan hyung cukup melakukan apa yang ku katakan! Dan aku mengatakan aku ingin pulang sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Argh! Sialan!" Tangan lentiknya membanting bantal dan selimut dikamarnya ke segala arah. Sepulang dari istana, emosinya benar-benar memuncak. Hanya dikamar saja dia akan berteriak seperti orang gila untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya.

"Sialan! Aku benci Sungmin!" Teriaknya kesal sambil menginjak bantal yang ada di lantai. "Dia mengambil Kyuhyun dariku! Dasar sialan!" Racau Ryeowook benar-benar marah.

Otaknya bahkan tak mengerti kenapa harus marah seperti ini. Dia jengkel saat mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya tak begitu pahit jika dipikir-pikir.

Bruk!

Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidur king size miliknya. Dia meringkuk sedalam mungkin, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut. Tangannya menggenggam kembali dada kirinya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Yesung hyung!" Serunya keras hingga terdengar keluar. Pintu kamar berukuran cukup besar terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan sosok Yesung di ambang pintu. "N-ne?" Sahut pemuda itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Tolong..." Ucapan Ryeowook terhenti karena tangisannya yang mulai terdengar. "Tolong hanguskan negeri Tenor hiks..."

"A-apa?!" Jawab Yesung tak percaya. Kaki panjangnya berlari kearah Ryeowook, berdiri tepat disebelahnya. "Ka-kau berbohongkan? Tapi kenapa sampai seperti ini?"

Ryeowook menghentikan tangisannya sejenak. Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tajam Yesung. "Hyung dengar kataku kan? Lakukan! Hancurkan negeri Tenor! Jangan ada yang tersisa!" Bentaknya keras dan kembali menunduk, kembali menangis.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Hanya isakan tangis memilukan yang terdengar. Kemudian helaan nafas panjang nan berat yang Yesung keluarkan mengakhiri keheningan mereka. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, Pangeran."

Setelah itu kakaknya berjalan keluar, menutup pintunya sangat-sangat rapat. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dalam kesedihan mendalam.

Namja manis itu juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia mencintai namja berambut ikal itu sedalam ini? Dipikirannya, jika dia tak bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun maka Sungmin juga tak bisa mendapatkannya.

Kepalanya kembali mendongak kala mendengar sesuatu yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya. Suara kicauan kedua burung. Warna burung miliknya adalah kuning terang. Cantik seperti warna matahari.

Kakinya dengan gontai berjalan menuju sangkar. Menatap burung-burung yang berkicau layaknya sedang menghibur dirinya. "Rin... Len..." Gumamnya sambil memegang sangkar dengan kedua tangannya. Memeluknya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Rin... Bagaimana ini? Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa sesakit ini. Bantu aku..." Ujarnya sesegukan. Tapi burung Len yang menjawab dengan kicauan merdunya. Ryeowook terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Aku bertanya pada Rin. Kenapa yang menjawab malah kau?" Tangannya dengan kasar menghapus air mata yang berada di pipinya. Sedikit terhibur dengan kelakuan kecil nan aneh dari burung miliknya dan burung yang di berikan kakaknya.

"Apa aku melakukan hal salah? Aku harus membunuh Sungmin kan? Jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa kudapatkan, berarti Sungmin juga tak boleh mendapatkannya kan?" Tanya bertubi-tubi.

Sontak kedua burungnya berkicau bersamaan tapi kicauan mereka berbeda, seperti berkata 'Iya' dan 'Tidak'. Namja manis itu memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Hei, jangan bertengkar!" Lerainya kala burung itu saling adu kicau, tampak seperti sedang bertengkar.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Pemuda berumur empat belas tahun itu berinisiatif membuka pintu sangkar. Dengan gerakan cepat sayap-sayap milik hewan berkaki dua itu terbang keluar. Terbang memutari kamarnya yang besar.

"Wah! Benar-benar cantik!" Selama ini, dia tak pernah melihat burungnya sebebas ini. Tanpa terasa, kesedihannya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit walaupun rasa bencinya masih tumbuh dengan subur di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian...

Yesung berjalan dengan gagah di hadapan Ryeowook yang sedang makan buah anggur di singgasana-nya. Membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menaruh tangannya di dada kiri.

"Yang Mulia, negeri Tenor sudah kami bumi-hanguskan. Dan Sungmin, selaku pemimpin disana, telah saya bunuh di sumur yang tak begitu jauh dari negeri tersebut." Kepalanya mendongak menatap Ryeowook.

Namja mungil yang sedang sibuk makan anggur hanya tertawa jahat. "Hahahaha, rasakan itu, Sungmin!" Katanya penuh kesenangan dan memakan kembali anggurnya. Tanpa sengaja ia menatap manik hitam milik Yesung.

Sepasang caramel melihatnya semakin teliti mata obsidiannya. "Hyung, kenapa matamu bengkak? Semalaman menangis terus ya?" Tanya namja mungil itu polos. Yesung tersentak dalam melangkahkan kakinya menuju samping Ryeowook.

Dengan gugup ia menjawab, "Tidak. Kau salah lihat, Wookie." Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ryeowook menggidikkan bahunya tak mau tahu dan kembali memakan anggurnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit menghadap padanya. "Pangeran, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kata sang prajurit sopan. Seketika mata Ryeowook berbinar-binar. 'Pasti Kyuhyun yang datang! Mungkin saja dia ingin menyatakan cintanya padaku.' Batinnya penuh harap.

"Bawa dia kemari!" Perintah Ryeowook gembira. Prajurit pun membawa seseorang yang berpakaian lusu dan kotor ke hadapannya. Seketika itu juga, mimik wajah Ryeowook berubah drastis menjadi cuek.

Laki-laki berpakaian kotor itu berlutut memohon padanya. Wajah namja itu memelas di sela-sela wajahnya yang kotor. "Yang Mulia Pangeran, tolonglah saya! Tolong, turunkan pajak yang Pangeran tetapkan. Saya adalah orang susah. Saya tak memiliki apa-apa. Saya mencari makan saja susah. Jadi kumohon, Yang Mulia."

Ryeowook mendecak remeh. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada sedangkan punggungnya menyender nyaman di kursi kerajaan. "Dasar tak berguna." Ujar Ryeowook sinis.

"Kalau tak bisa membayar pajak yang sudah ku tetapkan, lebih baik kau mati. Itu lebih baik bukan? Dunia ini memang kejam, maka jangan salahkan cara pemerintahanku. Prajurit, seret dia keluar! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi!" Lanjut Ryeowook memerintah.

Grep

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Aku belum selesai berbicara!" Ronta namja itu di pegangan kuat prajurit-prajurit. Tapi tak ada satupun disana yang mengindahkan teriakannya.

Dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk, namja itu bersumpah pada Pangeran Ryeowook. "Aku, Lee Eunhyuk bersumpah. Aku akan menghancurkan kerajaan ini dengan tanganku! Akan kubuat kau diinjak-injak, dicemooh, dan mati oleh perbuatanku. Camkan itu!" Setelah sumpah itu, Eunhyuk tak terlihat lagi.

Ryeowook menguap bosan mendengar teriakan tak jelas bagiannya. "Apa sih yang dia katakan?" Gumamnya benar-benar tak menanggapi sumpah Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menatap jam dinding kemudian menoleh pada Yesung yang diam sejak tadi. "Hyung, waktunya minum teh! Dan saatnya hyung nyanyikan lagu untukku!"

Yesung menoleh juga dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kali ini, lagu apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah itu...

Ryeowook duduk dengan tenang di singgasananya. Telinga mungilnya mendengar dengan setia lirik-lirik lagu yang Yesung nyanyikan untuknya. Namun suara derap kaki yang terdengar sangat terburu-buru begitu mengganggu-nya.

Namja manis itu mendecak cukup keras. "Siapa yang berani mengganggu-ku?!" Teriaknya marah.

Suara kaki itu makin terdengar keras. Ternyata seorang prajurit menghadapnya. "Pangeran, maafkan saya sebelumnya. Tapi ini berita gawat, Yang Mulia. Para penduduk kota membakar bendera negeri kita!" Ujar sang prajurit panik.

Ryeowook yang terkejut refleks bangun dari duduknya. Caramelnya membulat tak percaya. "Apa?!"

Lalu prajurit lainnya menghadap. "Pangeran, para penduduk berbondong-bondong berjalan ke arah istana. Mereka dipimpin oleh seorang laki-laki berpakaian baja merah. Dan tidak itu saja, laki-laki itu mengatakan akan me-revolusi kerajaan dengan bantuan seluruh penduduk." Lapor prajurit itu.

"Dan laki-laki itu yang kemarin bertemu dengan Pangeran." Lanjutnya.

Ryeowook menggepalkan tangannya. Menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas kursi kerajaan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Keningnya di pijit agar bisa menghilangkan rasa pusing.

"Segera kumpulkan pasukan di depan gerbang. Halangi mereka yang akan masuk ke dalam istana! Jika ada yang melawan, bunuh saja mereka. Cepat lakukan sekarang!" Perintah Ryeowook yang terdengar sangat frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak? Posisinya akan terancam. Dia sudah tahu asal mula kenapa penduduk akan menyerangnya. Balas dendam. Yah, mungkin itu yang paling masuk akal.

Penduduk ingin balas dendam karena pajak yang ia tetapkan terlalu tinggi. Dan mungkin alasan lainnya adalah sifatnya yang seenaknya dalam memerintah. Apalagi hasutan dari namja bernama Eunhyuk kepada para penduduk.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkannya semudah itu! Selagi bisa melawan, dia akan terus melawan dan tetap mendapatkan apa yang ia punya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Lebih baik kau meminta maaf dan berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi pada penduduk." Saran Yesung dengan suara yang lembut. Tapi justru kata-katanya membuat Ryeowook makin naik pitam.

"Mwo? Apa hyung yakin semua itu akan berhasil? Jangan bercanda denganku! Mereka di luar sana sudah dipenuhi kemarahan dan dendam. Apa hanya dengan kata-kata maafku mereka akan berhenti? Lagipula untuk apa aku meminta maaf? Aku tidak bersalah sama sekali!" Balas Ryeowook sambil menunjuk wajah Yesung dengan telunjuknya. Sangat tidak sopan.

"Dengarkan aku. Disini aku yang berkuasa. Jangan melawan kata-kataku!" Bahkan dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri, dia tetap bersikap egois.

.

.

.

Mentari keesokkan harinya menjemput namja manis itu dengan sengatan cahaya yang kuat. Suara kicauan burung di dalam kamarnya terdengar begitu berisik. Tubuhnya yang kaku mencoba untuk di renggangkan dan beranjak duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengusap matanya yang setengah tertutup.

"Selamat pagi Rin." Sapanya dengan suara parau dan menatap cukup lama burung kuning yang sekarang hanya tinggal satu di dalam sangkarnya. Burung bernama Rin itu berkicau, seperti membalas sapaan Ryeowook.

Senyum manis tergambar pada bibirnya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar miliknya. Dibukanya lebar-lebar jendela tersebut. Bias matahari juga angin yang berhembus pelan menyambutnya.

Caramelnya menatap luar istana. Sangat damai di pagi hari ini. Tak lama setelahnya, senyum manis terganti oleh senyuman sinis. Kemudian tawa sinis pun terdengar. "Ahahaha... Para penduduk rupanya sudah menyerah melawanku. Memang tak ada yang bisa melawanku."

"Ah, sepertinya aku lupa untuk menyuruh para prajurit agar menangkap namja bernama Eunhyuk itu. Setelah sarapan, aku akan menyuruhnya." Gumamnya kembali dan berjalan masuk untuk mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah berpakaian rapi dan berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan tenang. Tak akan ada yang mengganggunya lagi mulai sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menentangnya.

Sampai ketika dia mulai merasakan firasat aneh. Caramelnya menatap sup yang ada di depannya tanpa nafsu makan. "Ukh... Kenapa firasatku jadi sedikit buruk? Apa yang harus ku khawatirkan?"

Namun, pertanyaannya terjawab oleh langkah kaki yang sangat terburu-buru. Secara tidak sopan, pelayan setianya yaitu Yesung membuka pintu ruang makan dengan keras. "Pangeran! Ini gawat!" Seru Yesung panik. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya penuh peluh.

Ryeowook dengan sigap berdiri, "Kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut menunjuk kearah jendela. "Pangeran... Hahh... Pangeran dari negeri Bass datang kesini dengan banyak prajurit! Dibawah pimpinannya dan namja kemarin, para penduduk dan prajurit mengancam akan merevolusi istana lagi!"

"Pangeran dari negeri Bass juga berseru keras. Menyuarakan jika dia akan membalas dendam atas kematian Pangeran dari negeri Bass."

Bruk!

Ryeowook terduduk tak percaya. "Kyu-kyuhyun? Ja-jadi dia tahu soal itu?" Keringat dingin berseluncur bebas lewat pelipisnya. Ini di luar pemikirannya. Dia mengira Kyuhyun tak akan mengetahui hal itu dan juga melakukan pembalasan dendam.

Otaknya serasa ingin pecah hanya untuk mempertahankan kerajaan ini. Kalau sudah begini, dia sudah tahu apa yang ia dapatkan nanti jika mereka berhasil menangkapnya.

Hukuman Mati

Dan Ryeowook tak menginginkan itu! Ryeowook hanya ingin mempertahankan tahtanya dan hidup damai di antara kemewahan. Sekarang ia berpikir keras apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Suruh para prajurit melawan mereka semua. Habisi semua yang masuk kedalam istana! Kalau bisa bunuh Pangeran Kyuhyun dan si pemberontak Eunhyuk! Jangan memberi ampun sekalipun pada mereka!"

Hanya melawan yang bisa membuatnya tetap merasa aman.

.

.

.

Mata caramelnya menatap sendu kebalik luar jendela kamarnya. Lautan darah membanjiri halaman dan teras istana. Tangannya menyentuh kaca tembus pandang itu dengan hati-hati. Seakan kaca yang cukup tebal itu adalah barang yang sudah sangat rapuh.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan kalah." Katanya tersisip sedikit harapan. Darah yang mengotori istananya bukanlah darah milik penduduk atau prajurit milik Kyuhyun melainkan darah prajuritnya yang tewas terbunuh mengenaskan.

Ia ingin menangisi perbuatannya selama ini. Sangat ingin. Setidaknya jika ia ditangkap, para pemberontak bisa melihat air mata penyesalannya.

Tapi dia tidak pernah akan mengakui kesalahannya di depan mereka. Itu membuatnya tampak memalukan juga lemah. Dia akan terus bersifat angkuh dan egois sampai akhir hayatnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya menghembuskan nafas panjang nan berat.

"Sudah saatnya aku mati."

.

.

.

Epilog

Namja itu dibawa ke dalam penjara bawah tanah. Keputusan hukuman untuknya belum ditetapkan sehingga ia masih harus tinggal disana untuk beberapa hari. Namja itu duduk termenung di ranjang usang pada sisi penjara yang lumayan berukuran besar.

Memikirkan kesalahan apa saja yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Hatinya merindukan seseorang yang pergi darinya. Pikirannya membayangkan orang itu kembali. Sosok yang ia sayangi di dalam sana.

Krek!

Jeruji besi terbuka lebar oleh prajurit. "Hukuman telah di tetapkan. Hukuman pancung untukmu jam tiga sore hari ini." Ujar prajurit dari negeri Bass. Namja tersebut hanya diam mendengarnya. Dan prajurit tersebut masuk dan menarik lengannya kasar.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan!" Pekiknya kesakitan. Tapi prajurit itu hanya tertawa sinis. "Hahaha, aku baru ingat. Sepuluh menit lagi jam tiga sore. Jadi aku harus menarikmu keluar dari sini dan membawamu pergi ke halaman istana."

Mata namja itu terbuka lebar. "Apa?! Kukira jam tiga sore itu masih lama!" Balasnya sambil memberontak dan itu semua sia-sia. Harus di maklumi kalau ketidaktahuannya soal waktu dikarenakan tak ada jam di dalam penjaranya.

Kini dia berdiri di atas sesuatu yang tampak seperti panggung. Didepannya, diatas panggung itu terdapat tiang pancung yang sangat tinggi. Sesuatu seperti pisau panjang diikat diatas tiang sedangkan di bawahnya ada lipatan kayu untuk menaruh leher orang.

Matanya menatap kearah depan. Rakyat-rakyat yang dibawah pimpinannya bersorak sorai, lebih tepatnya menyatakan kata-kata benci mereka padanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Angin berhembus lembut, memainkan surai cokelat bercampur hitam kesegala arah. Mata obsidiannya terpejam menikmatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh! Sekarang waktunya minum teh."

Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sisi lain tiang yaitu di depannya hanya bisa membulatkan mata terkejut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri disebelahnya menutup mata penuh kesedihan.

Sampai pada saat ini pun, dia tetap mengingat hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan kerajaan.

"Cepat taruh lehernya diantara papan kayu!"

Krek!

"Bagus! Pada hitungan ke tiga, jatuhkan pisaunya! Satu.. Dua.. Tiga!"

Sret! Duk...

Darah berceceran kemana-mana. Sebuah kepala pun menggelinding bebas. Namun diwajah pucat itu, senyuman mengembang lebar disana.

.

.

.

For Chapter 1

Son of Evil is Finished

Next Chapter: Servant of Evil

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo! ^^ Chapter 1 sudah di update! Terima kasih atas review kalian di chapter sebelumnya *bungkuk 90°* Saya tidak menyangka jika prolognya mendapat respon yang cukup besar OuO Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan saya jika ada salah dibagian tiang pancungnya ._. Saya agak bingung mau jelasinnya gimana karena bagian-bagian tiangnya -v Selain itu, mungkin bagian Incestnya disini belum kelihatan. Di chapter selanjutnya bakal kelihatan kok! Kkk~ Kemudian jika kalian bertanya 'Thor, ini Evil-nya itu dimananya sih?' Sebenernya jawaban kalian udah terjawab di prolog kemarin dan chapter ini dan pastinya juga setiap chapter pasti bakal ada Evilnya. Kuharap kalian membaca setiap chapter dengan teliti (?) Soal burung, saya sengaja kasih nama Rin dan Len, Kagamine twins dari vocaloid Mungkin ada yang tahu kenapa XD Satu lagi! Ini adalah backstory dari kehidupan Ryeowook jadi next chapter adalah backstory kehidupan Yesung ^^

Akhir kata, Mind to review? :3


End file.
